King Cold
|RomName = Korudo Daiō |AniName = |MangaName = |AltName = Cold Daiō-Sama Cold the Great Papa FriezaSorbet calls him this in the Japanese version of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ |Appears in = |manga debut = "Where is Goku?" |anime debut = "Frieza's Counterattack" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |Race = Frieza Race (hybrid mutant) |Date of birth = |Date of death = August, Age 764 Age 790 |Occupation = Leader of the Cold Force (formerly) |Allegiance = Frieza Force |FamConnect = Frieza Clan (relatives) Chilled (ancestor) Cooler (eldest son) Frieza (youngest son) Kuriza (grandson) |Counterparts = Future King Cold }} |''Korudo Daiō''|lit. "Great King Cold"}} is the king of the universe and a shadow member of his family organization, the Frieza Force, leading it when it was known as the "Cold Force".Daizenshuu 7, 1996 He is the father of Cooler and Frieza. King Cold is the secondary antagonist of the Trunks Saga. Appearance King Cold's height is inconsistent, at his smallest his height is similar to to that of second form Frieza, while at his largest King Cold ranks among the tallest villains in the ''Dragon Ball'' universe - with Mecha Frieza only reaching his knee. His physical appearance is very similar to his sons', looking nearly identical to Frieza in his second form. King Cold possess horns that have lines on them. At the time when his role as emperor of the Cold Force came to an end King Cold's skin was purple, the gem on his head was purple, the armor on his wrists was white and he wore a red cape, he also wore black battle armor with yellow sections. By the time of Frieza and Cold's invasion of Earth his skin is darker than Frieza's, but lighter than Cooler's. He wears the standard Battle Armor over his chest, along with a black cape. The armor is blue in Dragon Ball Z, but brown in Dragon Ball GT. The "dome" on his head is colored dark blue (though it sometimes appears dark teal in the anime). Despite the fact that both of his sons have demonstrated the ability to transform King Cold is never shown transforming in the series, though the Dragon Book states that he appears as the type who would be able to transform."His appearance bears a close resemblance to Freeza's second form, and Cold also appears to be the type whose abilities increase by transforming." Personality King Cold has a calm, high-class attitude with elegant mannerisms. Though not nearly as sadistic as his son Frieza, he also displays a great deal of arrogance and impatience. He seems to display a high level of concern for his family, as seen at the visible shock of his son's defeat, though he quickly becomes annoyed with how long it takes Frieza to finish off an opponent. According to Cooler in the dub of Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, King Cold had "spoiled Frieza rotten." Despite his alleged high concern for his family, he seems to have no qualms for attempting to replace family members if they are killed with the person who killed them, as evidenced by his attempting to get Future Trunks to join him after the latter killed Frieza, although this could have been a ruse, as he believed that fighting Future Trunks was not to his advantage (at least as long as he was in possession of his sword). Despite being the head of the Frieza Force, King Cold's role and very existence are unknown to all but his own family. King Cold does not make his presence as the organization's leader known to any of its members, running the organization from behind closed doors and utilizing his son Frieza as its public face. While Frieza's own henchman are unaware of Cold's existence, as shown when even Vegeta (an ex-employee of Frieza's) did not know about Cold, a select few henchmen are directly under his control, and a few were aware of Cold's existence, such as Sorbet. Nonetheless with his confidence in both his and his family's strength, in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ it is revealed that King Cold is quite informed about the universe, as he warned Frieza not to challenge either Beerus the Destroyer and Majin Buu, showing that he is aware that their power is far greater than either himself or his sons. Because of his ancestor, Chilled, having been mortally wounded by a Super Saiyan (Bardock), he was also familiar with the transformation, simply stating upon Future Trunks' transformation into the Super Saiyan form "So this is a Super Saiyan..." Unlike Frieza, however, he at first did not fear the transformation, and was instead extremely confident that he could defeat at least Future Trunks when the latter was separated from his sword, however, upon viewing the true power of a Super Saiyan he displayed great fear of the form's power. Cold appears to not care much for his eldest son Cooler, considering him soft and feigning allegiance with him in order to use him to help obtain Hatchiyack's Dragon Ball on the Prison Planet, however he does not want to do anything violent to Cooler unless necessary. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, King Cold announced his retirement to the Saiyans and said that his son Frieza would be taking over. It is implied that King Cold chose to retire due to Frieza's cruelty. Biography Background Frieza's father is a mutant with an abnormally high power level. Because of this, King Cold and his son Frieza are the only ones among their race to possess the striking level of power and cruelty shown in the series.Interview with Akira Toriyama - Saikyō Jump #3, 2014 He is aware of the Super Saiyans' legendary power, but does not seem to fear it as much as his son does, due to his disbelief that anyone can pose a threat to him or his clan. One of King Cold's elite soldiers was Caluppa. In Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, it is revealed that Cold has been an abusive parent to his eldest son, Cooler (or at least from Cooler's perspective), while at the same time, spoiling Frieza - making the latter as arrogant as he is. King Cold had heard of Majin Buu and God of Destruction Beerus and warned Frieza that these were the only two beings he should never cross.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, 2015''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 19, "Despair Redux! The Return of the Evil Emperor, Frieza!" At some point, King Cold and his army went to Planet Vegeta to inform the Saiyans of his retirement and that they will serve his son Frieza from now on.Dragon Ball Super: Broly, 2018 ''Dragon Ball Z'' Cell Saga After hearing of his son's desperate struggle against a Super Saiyan on planet Namek, King Cold and his crew rush to Namek in order to aid Frieza, but arrive after Namek has already exploded due to one of Frieza's attacks. King Cold searches through the debris of Namek's remains. Though in disbelief that his son could be destroyed by a mere planet's explosion, the angered King Cold telekinetically shatters his spaceship's cockpit window, making one of his soldiers fall into space. He then vows that if Frieza has truly been defeated that he (King Cold) himself will avenge his son. Eventually, Frieza's Subordinates discover Frieza's battered remains and took it to King Cold's planet where Cold's scientists manage to rebuild him with mechanical limbs. When Frieza awakens, he explains to his father about the Super Saiyan that nearly destroyed him. The two discover that the Super Saiyan is on his way to Earth. Though Cold recommends destroying the planet from space, Frieza devises a plan to arrive on Earth before the Super Saiyan does and kill the earthlings in an attempt to make the Super Saiyan suffer. Then, Frieza (with Cold's help if needed) would have a rematch with the Super Saiyan and victory would be assured. When King Cold and Mecha Frieza arrive on Earth, at Northern Wastelands, Cold gives permission for his son to kill the Super Saiyan's friends, and orders his soldiers to kill anything they come in contact with. Suddenly, Future Trunks shows up and easily dispatches all of Cold's minions. Much to Frieza's horror and Cold's curiosity, Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan, survives all of Frieza's attacks (much to Cold's annoyance), and slays Frieza with his sword, and disintegrates the remains. King Cold then offers Future Trunks the opportunity to take his son's place (even offering planets as well). The youth unabashedly declines, which does not worry Cold as he believes the boy's power stems solely from his weapon. In an attempt to acquire the boy's sword, Cold asks if he may examine the blade. With the sword in his hand, Cold strikes at the mysterious youth, but to his great horror, the blade is effortlessly caught. The youth begins to overpower King Cold and, with his other hand, shoots a God Breaker blast which goes right through King Cold's chest, sending him flying and killing him immediately. In the anime Cold does not immediately die from the first blast, instead retaining consciousness after the attack and begins begging for his life, saying that he will give the youth all the planets he conquered, but his pleas for mercy fall on deaf ears, as the boy quickly finishes him off with yet another God Breaker blast, much to the shock of the Dragon Team. His cells were collected by Dr. Gero's remote tracking device to create Cell. Majin Buu Saga King Cold appears in Hell in several anime filler sequences. Along with Frieza and the four deceased members of the Ginyu Force, King Cold strikes up a friendship with Cell just after Cell was sent to Hell, and assists him in his quest to find a way back to Earth from Hell via torturing the ogre guardians. He is punished when Goku and Pikkon show up and defeat them easily. Before he can know what is happening, King Cold is knocked out when Pikkon elbows him once in the stomach. Cold is then later shown complaining in a jail cell in Hell with the other villains, saying he could have at least had a shower. Sometime after King Cold is released from prison, he and several past villains watch the final battle between Goku and Kid Buu via a Crystal Ball. He also laughs at one point where Goku refuses to throw the Super Spirit Bomb with Vegeta in the way, but his smile fades away when he sees Mr. Satan take Vegeta's body aside, leaving Goku to kill Kid Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Golden Frieza Saga After reviving Frieza, Shenron informed Sorbet that he had a second wish to use. Sorbet considered using the wish to revive King Cold as well. However this is interrupted by Pilaf and his gang stealing the wish. Frieza would later inquire about King Cold's fate. Sorbet offered to revive King Cold in the future, but Frieza rejected the idea since he preferred to be in charge. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga In Dragon Ball GT, King Cold was briefly seen escaping from Hell alongside Recoome, Guldo, Babidi, Appule, and Cui. Although his fate was never shown or explicitly stated, it could be assumed that he was defeated by one of the heroes, and sent back to where he came from. Film Appearances Broly King Cold appears on Planet Vegeta in Age 732 and announces to King Vegeta and the Saiyans that he is retiring. He presents his son, Frieza, as their new ruler and that the Cold Force shall from that day onward be known as the Frieza Force. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Heroes'' Prison Planet Saga ;Prison Planet Gathering Saga King Cold and his army were brought to the Prison Planet by Fu. Cold and his army manage to become quite influential in the area they take over, with Cold obtaining the Four-Star Special Dragon Ball. In the game King Cold and his forces come under attack from Hatchiyack, with Cold's army being overwhelmed by Hatchiyack's Ghost Warriors. Upon the arrival of Cooler and Future Trunks, Cold makes a deal with Cooler that he will give him the Four-Star Special Dragon Ball if they assist him in dealing with the Ghost Warriors, Cold proceeds to battle the Ghost Warriors alongside his forces, Cooler and Future Trunks. Upon the defeat of the final Ghost Warrior, Cold reveals he was just using Cooler and tells him to give him his Special Dragon Ball and leave, or else he will attack Cooler - however the conversation is interrupted when Hatchiyack surprise attacks Cold, killing him. In the manga, King Cold and his forces were attacked by Hatchiyack's Ghost Warriors, all of his soldiers were wiped out, with King Cold himself lying battered against a rock, barely alive. Upon the arrival of Cooler and Future Trunks, Cold notices Cooler has achieved the "Golden Frieza" form and congratulates him for getting stronger, showing his son the Four-Star Special Dragon Ball. He asks Cooler to fight for him, but Cooler proceeds to fire a Death Beam through Cold's chest, killing him and noting that this is the end of "Great King Cold". What-if scenarios ;Budokai Tenkaichi series In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, "Unexpected Help" is the final world that Kibito Kai shows to Goku: when Mecha Frieza and King Cold arrive on Earth and prepare to terrorize its people, they are confronted by Spike the Devil Man. Mecha Frieza fights Spike and is immune to all of the Devilman's attacks until Spike uses his Devilmite Beam, killing the tyrant due to the evil in his heart. Frieza's remaining soldiers and father follow soon after. Power ;Manga and Anime Prior to Cold's debut in both the manga and anime, during his fight with Goku, Frieza mentions that, besides Goku, only his father (and mother in the dub) has ever forced him to dust himself off after a fight/harm him in this form. Cold's power is not mentioned in the manga but has been mentioned in the anime; when many of the Z Fighters were sensing Frieza's power level, they all remarked that King Cold's power level was even higher than Frieza's. It is however worth noting that Mecha Frieza was suppressed at the time as Gohan pointed out later to Yamcha that his power can grow much larger than what they are currently sensing. When King Cold fights Super Saiyan Future Trunks he is shown to be completely outmatched even when using Trunks' sword, he can not overpower his opponent who simply grips the sword in his hand. He is then easily killed when Future Trunks blasts a hole through him. In the anime he survives this initial shot, but is obliterated by a second one. In the anime, Pikkon managed to defeat King Cold easily, although he managed to take few steps forward right before he fell unconscious. ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes In the game, after aiding them in battling the Ghost Warriors, King Cold is confident that he can defeat Final Form Cooler and Future Trunks and suggests they surrender, however he is taken down by Hatchiyack in one shot via sneak attack - suggesting that Hatchiyack saw him as the biggest threat of the three, as he prioritized taking him down over a Saiyan. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors Daizenshuu 7 states in King Cold's bio that he is "slightly behind" Frieza in terms of battle power. It was also stated by Naho Ooishi in an interview for Resurrection ‘F’ that even though the rest of Frieza's family are strong, Frieza's power has always been in a completely different league from them, and that he alone is the only one to possess this level of power. In Saikyō Jump, Akira Toriyama has stated that King Cold and Frieza are the only two of their race to have abnormal power. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Telekinesis' – A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. *'Dirty Slash' – A sword slash technique. *'Survival''' – King Cold can survive in a vacuum, enabling him to survive in space. In the anime, Cold has the ability to survive even the most horrifying injuries, as he is still conscious and capable of smooth speech despite having a hole in his chest; he does not possess this trait in the manga. *'Healing' – King Cold has the power to heal Frieza and Cooler in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, which is a reference to how he saved Frieza and made him cybernetic in the manga/anime. *'Ghost King' – A team attack used by King Cold and Mecha Frieza in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Energy Wave' – One of Cold's attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. *'Exploding Wave' – One of Cold's Blast 1 in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'King's Dignity' – One of Cold's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Death Beam' - King Cold: BR's special attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Full Power Death Beam' – One of Cold's Blast 2 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Super Explosive Wave' – One of Cold's Blast 2 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Cold Family Power' – Cold's Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Burst Attack' – A special ability used by King Cold in Dragon Ball Heroes. King Cold's damage power increases (the card depicts him firing a red energy wave). *'Super Spirit Spheres of Guard' – A special ability used by King Cold in Dragon Ball Heroes. King Cold goes into sparking mode and his attacks increase in power. Furthermore, his defense increases when ultra-sparking. Transformation It is stated in the Dragon Book that King Cold appears to be the type who increases his abilities by transforming. However, King Cold never utilizes any forms other than his regular horned one so it is unknown what his transformation is. Due to the statement that he is the type who increases his abilities by transforming and not decrease like Frieza's form were intended to do, it is possible that Cold's horned form is his true form, and he has a "Super Evolution" beyond, although this is unconfirmed. Though if King Cold is in a lower form, then his next transformation would either be through Transforming Ability into a higher form, or a transformation into his true form. Equipment *'King Cold's Spaceship' - A large, round ship used for transportation. *'Scouter' - A wearable, all-purpose computer. *'Future Trunks' sword' - A powerful blade that Future Trunks carries around with him. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Daisuke Gōri † (DBZ), Masaharu Satō (DBZ episode 195), Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (DB Kai) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Michael Dobson **Funimation dub: Brad Jackson (DBZ and Budokai Tenkaichi 3), Jason Douglas (DBZ Kai) *Basque dub: Aner Narvaez (DBZ Kai) *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Jonas Mello (DBZ), Silvio Navas (DBZ - episode 195), Renan Gonçalves (DBZ Kai), Antônio Moreno (DBS Broly) **Portuguese dub: João Loy, António Semedo *Catalan dub: Manel Català (DBZ), Joan Massotkleiner (DBZ Kai) *French dub: Georges Lycan (DBZ), Marc Bretonniere (DBZ Kai) *Galician dub: Carlos Reborada (DBZ), Xoán Diéguez (DBZ Kai) *German dub: Franz Josef Steffens *Hebrew dub: Abraham Celektar *Hungarian dub: Endre Botár *Italian dub: Vittorio Bestoso *Spanish: **Latin American Spanish dub: Humberto Solórzano (DBZ episodes 118-120 and DBZ Kai), José Luis Castañeda (DBZ episode 121) **Spanish dub: Javier del Río (Z; eps 118-167); Daniel Palacios (Z; eps 168-291) *Valencian dub: Albert Forner *Greek dub: Themis Psihogios, Yiannis Papaioannou Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *King Cold vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *King Cold, Frieza (Final Form), and Cell (Perfect Form) vs. Pikkon (Anime only) Trivia *King Cold's name refers to low temperatures. *King Cold has a noticeable British accent in the English dub. *Frieza mentions his "parents"/"loving parents" to Goku on Namek in the manga, anime, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z whereas he simply mentions "his father" to Goku in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball Z Kai. It should be mentioned that the plural form does not exist in Japanese. **In Chi-Chi's commentary on First Form Frieza and Final Form Cooler in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, she mentions parents instead of just King Cold alone, stating that Frieza and Cooler's upbringing by their parents is a troublesome story. Chi-Chi also refers to Cold's wife in King Cold's profile, wondering if his wife has the same face. *Although King Cold appears to be one of the tallest villains in the Dragon Ball series, his exact size is not always consistent. The manga depicts Cold as being nearly triple the height of Mecha Frieza, while the anime depicts him with varying sizes. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Cold's height is equal to Frieza's Second Form. *In the second Jaaku Mission trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes, the chestplate of King Cold's Battle Armor is brown rather than dark blue. This is also the color of his armor in Dragon Ball GT. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, if King Cold fights Trunks (Fighting Teen), he will state that "I'm not afraid of you, you don't even have your sword". If he wins, he'll retort "Hah! I knew it, without your weapon, you're nothing but a loser". *King Cold is the only member of Frieza's Race to have appeared in the anime that has not been voiced by Ryūsei Nakao at some point. *Even though he was the secret leader of the Frieza Force, he is technically inferior in rank to his son Frieza, as the latter held the title of Emperor of Universe 7, with Emperors outranking Kings. This is demonstrated in Dragon Ball Super: Broly when King Cold retired from command of the Cold Army, which could mean that he was the universe's emperor before letting Frieza succeed him. *In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Bardock claims that it was King Cold who forced the Saiyan to conquer planets and resell them later. Gallery See also *King Cold (Collectibles) References Site Navigation ca:Rei Cold es:Rey Cold pt-br:Rei Cold pl:Cold Daiō Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Kings Category:Swordsmen Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Mutants Category:Frieza's race Category:Males Category:Galactic Frieza Army